


Give The Dwarf A Bow

by Mxcenzize



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And goes on one hell of an adventure, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kili becomes a freaking ranger, Middle-Earth AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxcenzize/pseuds/Mxcenzize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili, after years of being the outcast amongst the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, runs away to become a ranger.</p><p>In response to hobbit-kink meme<br/>"Kili runs away to join the rangers. What is says on the tin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kili, according to the standards set by the line of Durin, had always been the black sheep of the family. 

As children, Kili and his brother were hearty young dwarves gifted with natural strength and pristine health. First came Fili, a happy blonde child who was adored by all for his happy disposition and wit. Five years later, carried Kili was born. A brown haired colicky kid who remained largely ignored in the shadow of his older brother. 

Their mother, Dis, took all of her sons qualities in stride. She made attempts to treat the boys as equal as possible, but due to Kili’s troublemaker tendencies, he often received the majority of the punishments dished out. As time progressed over the years, Kili grew distant from his mother as they could never see eye to eye when it came to anything.

Thorin was the boys uncle and was a piece of work. His pride often blinded his take on reality as he forced his two nephews into rigorous training routines from young ages. An attempt on his part to prepare them to take the throne one day as kings. With high standards and a wide set ego, he refused to receive nothing less than perfect from his heirs. 

Fili met these standards in a heartbeat. Idolizing Thorin, he accepted every task thrown at him without question. Even at a young age, he never stopped working to prove himself to be the best in the eyes of his overbearing uncle. Kili liked to see of it as a character flaw.

Saying that Kili and his uncle did not get along was a bit of an understatement. Kili, from the day he could walk, marched to the beat of his own drums. While Fili’s first steps were towards the beckoning mother and uncle, Kili’s steps lead him towards the toys Fili abandoned near by. While Fili dedicated himself to mastering the sword and axe like the dwarves around him, Kili took to using a bow he had found discarded amongst trash heaps. While Fili grew out his beard and braided it in the proper Durin tradition, Kili decided to shave his off to help improve his archery. It was a dark day in the family’s household when Thorin and Dis came home to find Kili’s face baby soft and 100% hair-free.

Aside from providing him the necessary amounts of sustenance and affection, Thorin and Dis took to ignoring the odd child. At times, when Thorin drank a little too much, he would find Kili and would yell at him for he considered his numerous grievances against the family. After awhile, he became immune to his uncles cruel words. Kili continued to grow up in the background, unnoticed by the world.

Despite the family favoritism, Fili remained Kili’s best friends. Fili spoiled his little brother in everyway he could to try to balance out the emotional neglect he received from his parents. The majority of their childhood was spent in one and others company. If anything, Fili was the one reason why Kili stayed in the Blue Mountains for as long as he did. Fili was his savior.

If Kili was ever sent to bed without supper, Fili made sure to sneak food back to his room, always including desert.

If Kili was unable to fully grasp a lesson taught by their uncle, Fili would calmly re-explain everything until Kili understood it completely. 

If Kili was ever bullied for his bare face, Fili would be the one to rebuild his brothers shattered confidence.

Kili’s life was bearable. He had a stable home and an older brother that watched over him in every way an older brother should. Unfortunately, deep down he knew things could not stay the way they were forever.


	2. Saving The Rangers

Kili strolled up the empty street towards his house satisfied with himself. Flustered with his uncles antics earlier that morning, he chose to ignore todays lessons in order to practice with his bow deep in the forest. He was gone for a majority of the day and had successfully removed all the underlying tension left from the encounter with his uncle in his muscles. 

He had returned to the town a few hours earlier before sunset in order to purchase dinner from a vendor that sold hearty soup late into the evening for those that worked the later shifts on the mountains. It was there he ate and hung around in the background, listening to the current rumors spreading between the dwarves. As he sat on the side and devoured down the delicious soup, he remained unnoticed by the dwarves around him, like a fly on the wall.

The gossip tonight was mostly uninteresting as the main topic of conversation was the birth of a new baby of Herain and his wife Gwenabwy. Their daughter, Penarddun, was the first child seen around these parts in a long time. A healthy babe, Thorin had required him and his brother to visit the child yesterday and pay their respects to the family. Although the babe was undeniably cute, she made for a boring topic of conversation amongst the group of dwarves before him.

Still, he stayed until the last group of workers dispersed to head home or to the pub and the vendor closed her stand. By that point, the only establishment still open was the pub itself and Kili felt no interest in spending time with a group of self absorbed drunk dwarves. The sun had long since set and the moon shined bright overhead, beckoning him to return home. Shuffling forward, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that over the wall, there was a set of figures in the distance that were crossing the landscape.

There appeared to be three cloaked personages making their way towards town from the fields coming out of the forests. One of them leaned on the other two for support, injured. From that distance, he could barely make out any details aside from the injured appearance the one in the middle. He paused for a second to collect his wits and then he sprinted down the hill towards the gate the lead out of town. Curiosity pulled him closer towards them.

Upon his arrival at the gate, he was grateful to find the head of the watch for tonight, Bombur, was fast asleep, laying propped up against the wall with his weapon in hand and eyes clamped shut. Behind him laid the other guard Ori who was softly snoring in sync with the older dwarf. He could not have been more fortunate. Thank Mahal for incompetent night guards!

Carefully prying open the carved wooden gate, he cringed each time the hinges creaked and the metal work groaned. Kili, glancing back satisfied at the passed out dwarves, slipped out into the open field. The figures had made no significant progress further towards the town to his relief. Closing the distance between them, he began to slow his pace as he approached the troupe of what now appeared to be men. Raggedy, filthy, and injured men.

He paused, frozen at the sight of them up close. Their cloak were ripped to shreds in some areas and covered in blood in others. There was so much blood. It stained their makeshift bandages and saturated the entirety of their clothes. He was unable to determine if the majority of it was their own or belonged to something else entirely. 

He also realized that they were much larger than the himself. Nearly twice his height, they were armed armed visibly with swords and bows. Even in their current disheveled state, they still appeared frightfully intimidating. He cursed his stupidity for not arming himself before approaching the strangers on his own. He was stunned for a few moments as the men stood silent as the grave, observing the dwarf before them.

With a dash of adrenaline now being the only thing that kept him standing in front of them, he realized the urgency of the dying man in the middle and managed to stumble out an introduction.

“Kili, at your service,” completed with a small bow. 

His mother might have even been proud of his manners, even though she was most likely going to skin him alive as soon as she found out about his interaction with the outsiders.

A man with unruly brown hair and stubble along his jaw looked up from underneath his hood and evaluated Kili from head to toe. Kili could only think about how ironic it was that the two of them looked so similar. He allowed himself to admire the mans elegant black bow that hung proudly on the mans back next to his quiver of arrows. He continued to stare at the bow until he caught the brown haired mans staring at him, stealing his attention back from the bow. 

The man seemed cautious of the dwarf as he continued to examine him for any signs of threats. Another man, one with black hair, stood upright next to the brown haired man and gave Kili a piercing glare with hypnotizing grey eyes that made Kili feel like he coule right through him. His stance made him appear prepared to slit Kili's throat in a moments notice using the bloody sword that clung to his right thigh. Kili gulped and took two steps back.

The brown hair man made a gesture to his raven haired friend who relaxed from his battle pose, looking much more worn down and weak than how he had appeared only moments before. It appeared the man had determined Kili was no longer a threat. 

The brown haired man spoke in a firm and deep tone, “I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Halbarad,” gesturing towards the raven haired man, “and this is Gwindlaer,” in reference to the wounded man hanging from their shoulders.

“We are Rangers of the North. A short distance from here we were ambushed by a pack of wild wargs whilst tracking a cluster heading east towards Minraith. We managed to dispose of them, however it was not without a great cost to our persons. We now require urgent medical assistance and your town was the nearest to our location. Are we able to take refuge here?”

Halbarad chose to remain silent, averting his attention to the man named Gwindlaer as that began to moan. 

Kili paused. Rangers huh. Made enough sense given their appearance. As much as he wanted to offer the men access to the city, he knew Thorin made measures in place to make sure no outsider could enter the city. If he took them there, not only would they be declined assistance, but they would also be driven away. Not to mention the heaps of trouble Kili would put himself in. He highly doubted that he would be able to sneak them inside the walls and hide them there either. He could not think of a place where he would be able to hide three fully grown men without suspicion.

“The dwarves of the mountain are wary to outsiders no matter the circumstances of their visit. No man would be allowed past the walls nor would they be granted speaking rights to any residents unless it is on terms of business. The closest to the city I would be able to get you is the trade post, but it is small and empty of supplies at this time. If I went ahead and let you into the city, you would only be exiled moments later…” Kili trailed off. 

He could not leave them here to die. The next available assistance must be miles away and the wounded man would most likely die before reaching it. They have nowhere to stay, no supplies, no protection whatsoever.

The fallen man began once more to groan in pain and the Rangers exchanged worried looks. Laying him to the ground, they lifted his shirt the reveal and examine the three trails of blood seeping through the bandages that wrapped his chest. Halbarad ripped pieces of clothe from his riddled outfit and pressed them to the wounds in attempts to stop some of the more major bleeding. Aragorn applied herbs from his pocket into the mans gashes which appeared to help ease the mans pain.

“Gwindlaer will not survive the night if we do administer necessary medical attention. What we desperately need, we are unable to retrieve ourselves at this moment for we do no know the area well,” Aragorn looked flustered as he implored to Kili for assistance. “Is there any dwelling nearby were we could stay that holds itemssuch as bandages, water, and food? Anywhere at all?”

He was all but begging on his hands and knees to Kili for assistance. Kili ran through every possibility in his mind, thinking of every hut and palace he knew about within reasonable distance from their location. It finally hit him after a moment of awkward silence.

“There is one place I can think of nearby that you would be able to seek safe shelter in, temorarily. There is this small hideaway I keep in the woods that is most likely large enough to hold you three. It is not much, but I store some supplies there and it could provide cover for you until you are well enough to travel once again.” He paused, judging their wary expressions he continued, “I suggest you take refuge there as it may be your only option left at this point.” 

Halbarad turned to Aragorn who nodded in response. Turning back to Kili he replied, “It appears we have no other options. Please lead us there quickly Master Kili, for I fear our strength is all but spent.”

Kili turned towards the woods, not allowing himself to think of the amount of weight that fell to him that came with agreeing to assist these men. Giving the men time to hoist their fallen comrade back onto their shoulders, Gwindlaer began to arise from his light slumber and followed the other men’s lead by making small painful steps forward. Once they were making steady progress towards Kili, he retreated to the edge of the woods. Once they were caught up with him, they entered the thick labyrinth of trees and bushes. Kili remained within 10 feet of them at all times to ensure that they would not loose sight of him in the darkness. The thick foliage overhead blocked all but a few rays of moonlight. Their eyes adjusted quickly as they scanned around themselves for possible threats.

“Master Kili, how far out is this hideaway of yours?” called Aragorn, who attempted to quicken their pace in order to match Kili’s. 

“It should not be too far of a walk. It normally takes around 20 minutes or so with during the day, but in the dark it may take a little longer for me to find my bearings.”

The rangers grumbled tiredly in response. Kili for the most part tried to ignore the men trailing him as he maintained a steady focus on searching for the symbols and marks he made long ago that lead him to his refuge.

They continued on in silence, not wanting to alert the creatures that lurked in the dark. Every time Gwindlaer whimpered, their speed increased a little more. By the time they reached the clearing with the secluded hideaway, all three rangers looked ready to pass out. 

~~~

True to his word, the sturdy shack Kili had built deep in the forest was large enough to house the Rangers. It sat towards the edge of a small clearing that was encased by stout trees that reached high into the sky. The moonlight escaped past the elongated braches to like area.

Around the are were makeshift targets and arrows stuck high up in the same trees, evidence of Kili’s previous archery practices. Many of the arrows were experiments in trying teach himself how to make a proper ones from what he had available in the forest. Most were old, back from when he began to teach himself years ago.

In the nighttime darkness, only the hut stood out in the clearing and the evidence of archery remained ignored by the men. After Aragorn and Halbarad laid Gwindlaer down, they moved to examine the small hut. They determined that the three of them would be able to fit in it if they crouched to get inside and laid directly down on the matted floor. 

Inside, they saw what supplies Kili had been accumulating throughout his frequent visits to the refuge. The men returned to the clearing and rested outside as Kili entered the shack and gathered what few things he had inside in order to lay the items out for the Rangers.

In total, he had accumulated,  
2 pouches mostly filled with water  
2 pieces of hardened bread  
6 pieces of plain jerky  
2 blankets  
and finally, a few dirty under shirts he had abandoned there over time. He decided that they were clean enough for them men to use as bandages for their cuts and gashes.

He had left his bow and quiver tucked into a corner inside, hoping the men would ignore it while they rested there. 

Once outside, Aragorn took the offered supplies and immediately began to work on treating Gwindlaer’s wounds. Halbarad took the shirts and began to rip them into perfect sections of cloth for bandages. Kili watched in fascination as Aragorn cut open the previous bandages on Gwindlaer's chest with a knife. He took a pouch of water and rationed it between giving Gwindlaer small sips and using to flush out the wounds. Halbarad took some of his own herbs out and crushed them into the torn skin. The operation continued as such until Aragorn turned to Kili who stood a few feet behind him.

“Do you know what this is?” He asked, holding out a semi-crushed green plant in his hand. It was a combination of leaves and what appeared to be small barely budded flowers sticking up amongst the green stalks.

“No, I can’t say I do,” replied Kili sheepishly. Since it was mangled up, he was unable to see anything defining or familiar about the plant.

“It is called Athelas, or more commonly kingsfoil. Have you ever heard of it?” He looked expectantly at Kili. “It grows in small patches scattered throughout the forest, though I am not sure if it is native to these woods here.”

Kingsfoil. Kingsfoil. Kingsfoil. Kili thought hard. He admittedly had very little knowledge of plants beyond cooking herbs and some types of weeds that littered his clearing from time to time. Dwarves had very little interest in plants and beyond those necessary to their mountain based survival, and because of that there was little information that had been taught to him. Ask him anything about different types of rocks and minerals, he could answer in a heartbeat. Plants however…. Wait a second…

“Do you mean that annoying weed that likes to sprout up and plague my clearing from time to time?” The crushed plant looked familiar now as he thought back to the times he would have to remove an infestation of it from his clearing after it had buried a majority of the soft moss that presently laid under his feet. At the time, he had found the plant quite bothersome as his boots would get tangled in it, causing him to trip on numerous occasions. He would spend whole afternoons ripping it up and tossing it away to purge his clearing of it.

“Many think of it as a weed but in fact it can be used for healing cuts and wounds. It has saved more lives than I could ever think to count. Is there some chance you know where there is some near here?” He turned his attention back to Gwindlaer who every time his chest rose and fell with every breath, he would wince in pain and whimper.

“I think I know where some may be a little outside of the clearing. Would you like me to fetch some for you?”

“I would be much obliged Master dwarf.”

Satisfied that would be able to further assist the Rangers, he entered the dense forest once more in search of the plant. Scanning the entirety of the ground near his feet, he spent what felt like ages searching for the now illusive plant. When he finally located a patch a few feet ahead of himself, he could barely stifle a cry of joy. Feeling accomplished on his find, he made his way back in to head to the clearing. 

After a few moments of confusion as to his location, he was able to hear Halbarad shushing the cries of pain erupting from Gwindlaer. Following the direction of the sound, he managed to make his way back to the clearing, herbs in hand.

Aragorn quickly thanked Kili as he turned over the kingsfoil to the Ranger. The two Rangers continued to work on Gwindlaer’s wounds which now bleed significantly less and looked much cleaner than before. Every now and again they would send Kili off to fetch more water from a stream he knew nearby. After an hour or so, Gwindlaer was resting on the ground, freshly bound and in what appeared to be a more comfortable slumber.

After deciding that he was okay to move, Halbarad and Aragorn lifted him up and carried him into the cover of the hut while Kili helped them lay down a blanket for him to rest on. Stepping out of the shack, Kili gave the men space to help Gwindlaer settle in. 

The two Rangers emerged a few moments later. Halbarad moved to sit near the supply pile and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to attend to tend to an angry red tear that lead from his upper shoulder to around his bicep. He moved slowly and clenched his jaw to keep from yelling out as went through the process of cleaning it, applying the kingsfoil, and binding it tightly with a section of cloth.

Aragorn seemed to sport no major injuries on his person and instead assister Halbarad as much as he could. After helping Halbarad fix up his arm, he turned to Kili and made a respectable bow to the dwarf. 

“Thank you, Master Kili, for your assistance in saving the life of our friend. We are forever in your debt.”

“Your welcome. It didn’t feel right with to just leave you to fend for yourselves, ya know? At least not while I was able to help you. I know the supplies I have here ain’t much, but I promise you I will bring out whatever items you may need tomorrow. Is there anything specific you three need?”

“What you have provided us with here is very useful and will last us through the night. Any additional medicine and food you could provide would be most appreciated. If you disclose the location of the stream you went to earlier, we will be able retrieve more water ourselves.”

“Of course. Use the left side of the hut as your guide to point you in the right direction into the woods. With your back to the hut, walk straight forward for a few minutes until you happen upon a large mossy boulder in the woods. Take a right there and walk forward a handful of paces before you happen up a small 3 foot drop off. Step down and the stream will be there.”

Aragorn listened and acknowledge his instructions by saying, “Thank you Master Kili. We are most thankful of the assistance you have provided us tonight during our time of need.”

“We are forever in debt to the kindness you showed us here this evening,” Halbarad added. 

With a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks, Kili reckoned, “Tis’ only right really. An creature with a good moral compass would be inclined to help others in need.”

“You would be surprised how few would have assisted us this evening. Most creatures choose to turn and look the other way when others require aid. Especially dwarves like yourself, no offense,” voiced Halbarad.

“I guess I have always had a different morals than the rest of my people. It is not uncommon for me to disagree with the average beliefs of the dwarves I've grown up with.” He released a morose sigh, letting his emotions slip momentarily. 

His words were true. During his entire life, the dwarves of his community had stuck their nose up at him and treated him terribly. Between the bullying and isolation at the hands of the majority of the towns people, he had been able to form his own opinions and outlook on the world around him, an outlook that was not shared by his people. It seemed from day 1 of his upbringing, he had been raised to be an outcast.

Returning to the agenda in front of him, Kili brushed aside the unwelcome feelings of sadness and added,” I will return tomorrow with more bandages, medication for your injuries, some food, and whatever else I might find you could use.”

After watching the emotions of sadness flitter across Kili’s face, Aragorn and Halbarad had managed to understand the deeper meaning of Kili's previous words. They knew what it felt to be an outcast among the creatures of Middle Earth, but to be and outcast in your own community must be difficult even harder to live with. 

Holding eye contact with Kili, Aragorn spoke softly, “We will wait for your arrival tomorrow. Stay safe on your journey home. Thank you once more, Master Kili.”

Kili gave them a halfhearted smile and backed away from the clearing and into the cover of the woods. Once the Rangers were out of sight, Kili moved quickly along the path back home. With the star studded night sky being his only guide in the darkness, he reached the end of the woods after a long period of time. It had taken a much longer time than he had hoped. By the time he got to the open field and out the of woods, he was ten times dirtier and had accumulated a collections of cuts from the branches and shrubs he had the misfortune of running into.

He managed to cross the field with more remarkable ease as there was nothing to impede his running. He stopped briefly at the trade station that centered itself in the field, ahead of the gates, in hopes of finding supplies there as to avoid having to sneak them out of his house tomorrow.

After getting the door to open, he checked inside real fast, mostly unsurprised that it was empty. The trade would be slow during this time of year as many traders dared not to venture long ways in the present weather. The only time they ever stocked up the trade center was later when traders would venture out in warmer weather to acquire the unique goods from the dwarves of the Blue Mountain. He had hoped that possibly supplies may have remained from the end of trade season that ended a month earlier. No such luck for him.

Disappointed that he could also not find anything inside to clean himself up with, Kili closed up the trade stand once more and continued to head back to the gate.

At the gate, he found Bombur and Ori still fast asleep. He slipped back through the open gate and shut as it tight as he could get it without causing too much of ruckus. Once again, he winced every time a sound would travel to the ears of the guards. Thankfully, the snoring continued steady and he headed back up the road. The buildings on either side were eerily quiet. It was late enough that even the pub had closed its doors as well. The dwarves of the town all laid fast asleep in their beds.

Upon arriving at his house, he opened the door quietly and paused to listen for the trio of snores that would signal that the members of his family were asleep. Satisfied, he kicked off his filthy boots, pulled himself out of his dirt covered jacket, grabbed an empty sack, and snuck his way down the hall and into the kitchen.

There he grabbed vegetables like potatoes and carrots, pieces of bread that had gone stale and were still edible, and some salted pork his uncle saved strictly for himself. Take that you jerk.

He took little medicine as his mothers personal stores were small and it would be obvious if a lot went missing. He grabbed a tonic for fever, capsules of minerals used for pain, and a crème used to place over burns. He figured the crème might help with some of the wounds the men had as well. He decided that he would stop by the healers before heading out of town in order to purchase a specific tonic he knew of that would help Gwindlaer heal by preventing possible infections.

For extra miscellaneous supplies he snatched a third water pouch, two long bed sheets stored in the closet to use as bandages, and finally a small sowing kit that was stored in the far back of the closet. His mother would not miss the sheets or the sowing kit as they were spares that she most likely has not not touched for over 50 years. The old water pouch was Fili’s. He took it knowing that it would not be missed by his brother, since he had acquired a new one recently from Thorin.

Satisfied with his collection of goodies, he tied the sack shut with a piece of rope he found in the closet, and returned silently to his bedroom. As he entered the bedroom shared by himself and his brother, he remained extra diligent about his surroundings an actions in order to not wake him up. After shutting the door with a familiar loud click, he was relieved that the his brothers snores continued just as peacefully as he had before.

Walking over to his side of the room, Kili noticed some bread and bowl of soup left on the bedside table. It appeared that Fili had brought some dinner for Kili in case he had been unable to get dinner himself. He was filled with affection for his older brother. Kili liked knowing that Fili would always be there to take care of him. 

For a few seconds he considered waking and telling his brother about the Rangers in the woods, but decided that he would be unable to keep that information from Thorin. The last thing Kili needed at this point was Thorin finding out about what he had done. Besides, he was stressed out about the whole ordeal and refused to place any of the weight he carried on his brothers shoulders. 

Wrapping up the bread in its napkin, Kili opened up the sack and slipped it in, deciding that the Rangers could use it more than him. Slightly hungry from all the work he had exerted in order to help the men during the majority of the night, he decided to swallow down the cold broth and soggy vegetables that floated in it. After placing it to his lips, he swallowed the tasty cool broth within seconds, allowing it to fill him up. The vegetables proved to be a little harder to swallow, but Kili knew he would need all the strength he could get in order to return to assit the rangers the next day. He continued to drain the bowl until is was empty. 

After placing it back on the nightstand table, Kili turned to collapse face down over top of the quilt. Worn out and exhausted, the lingering adrenaline that had been coursing through his system began to dissolve as his curiosity succumbed to his necessity for sleep. As he began to drift away into the world of slumber, he began to dream he was one of the Rangers, spending his life fighting monsters while protecting the residents of Middle Earth from harm.

His lips turned up slowly in his sleep as he clung to the sense of excitement that came with the idea of becoming a Ranger. His dreams continued pulled him down the veil of sleep until he was little more than dead to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised, heres the first chapter. Thank you for your previous comments, I'm excited to see when this story will end up too. This chapter is once again setting the stage for the main part of the story to follow. I hope to update soon, but I have a busy schedule so I can't give a specific date as to when the next chapter will be up.  
> I was unable to get this chapter beta'd, so if there are any major gramatical errors, I am very sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is AU and I've decided to changes dates around slightly to make things work out timeline wise.  
> The story begins in year 2921. Kili is age 57. (AU) Aragorn is age 20, which is saying that Aragorn is born in 2901 rather than 2931. Fili is age 62. Thorin is age 175. The quest for Erebor begins 2941  
> This is going to be my first published piece so bear with me as this story progresses! I have great plans laid out for this tale. Oh, and I'm looking for someone who would be willing to beta for this story for me. Your help would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
